1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of scissors, and more particularly to a pair of scissors with an open second handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A first pair of conventional scissors 10, as shown in FIGS. 1-2, comprises two blades 11, 12 that are pivotally connected at a pivot, and two handles 13, 14 that are connected to the respective blades 11, 12 adjacent to the pivot of the two blades 11, 12. The respective handles 13, 14 are provided with a ring-shaped grip portion 15, 16. The first grip portion 15 is provided for insertion of the thumb 21 of a user's hand 20 to push the first blade 11 to rotate, while other fingers of the hand 20 insert in the second grip portion 16 to rotate the second blade 12 through the second handle 14.
The thumb 21 of the hand 20 includes, from a base joint 211 of a base 210 of the thumb 21, a first segment bone 212, a first joint 213 and a second segment bone 214. When the tip end of the thumb 21 inserts in the first grip portion 15, the first grip portion 15 will be located on the second segment bone 214, and the closing and opening of the scissors 30 are normally achieved by the relative motion of the thumb 21 and other four fingers around the base joint 211 of the thumb 21. In order to make the two blades 11, 12 of the scissors 10 move away from each other from the closed position to carry out an opening operation, the thumb 21 should gradually move away from other four fingers, however, when using scissors, most users' habit is to move the thumb 21 and other four fingers without moving the wrist. Just as shown in FIG. 2, the first segment bone 212 of the thumb 21 moves an angle α around the base joint 211 from its original position, causing the scissors 10 to deflect a deflection angle β from its original vertical position, meanwhile, the second segment bone 214 is caused to deflect a deflection angle σ around the first joint 213, so that the total deflection angle of the scissors 10 is the sum of the deflection angles β and σ, thus causing the undesired movement of the blades 11, 12 during the cutting operation. As a result, it can be found that the cutting quality is difficult to control due to the undesired movement of the scissors, which is likely to further endanger the other hand holding the object to be cut.
Furthermore, referring to FIG. 3 which illustrates a second pair of conventional scissors, the grip portions 15, 16 are designed to abut more closely against the palm. The grip portion 15 is formed with a tapered through hole to better fit the thumb 21. However, the grip portion 15 is still located on the second segment bone 214, so the drawback of undesired movement of the scissors shown in FIG. 2 still exists.
Since the respective grip portions 15 of the above scissors 10 are engaged on the second segment bone 214 of the thumb 21, the undesired movement is likely to occur during the operation of the scissors 10. In addition, since the grip portions 15, 16, the handles 13, 14 and the blades 11, 12 are located on the same plane, it is difficult for the user to directly insert the thumb and other four fingers of one hand in the grip portions 15, 16 when the scissors 10 is placed on a table and the user needs to pick it up, so the user has to pick the scissors 10 up from the table with one hand and then the other hand is able to insert in the grip portions 15, 16, leading to inconvenience in use.
FIG. 4 shows another type of conventional scissors 30 which comprise a first handle 31 and a second handle 32 pivotally connected by a pivot 33. An axial direction of the pivot 33 is defined as a positive direction F1, and a direction perpendicular to the positive direction F1 is defined as a lateral direction F2. The first handle 31 includes a ring-shaped first grip portion 311, and the second handle 32 includes a ring-shaped second grip portion 321. The user has to insert fingers into the first and second grip portions 311, 321, so that the enclosed structure of the first and second grip portions 311, 321 will affect the movement of the hand gripping the scissors 30.
In addition, when using the scissors 10, 30, the user has to insert the thumb into the first grip portion 311 in such a manner that the thumb extends in the positive direction F1, and the first grip portion 311 is in line with the blades. To hold the scissors tight, the user's thumb has to fold when gripping the first grip portion 311, which not only makes the user feel uncomfortable but also makes it difficult to perform precise straight line cut. Furthermore, the first grip portion 311 is in line with the blades, the user has to bend his wrist over in order to keep the blades moving straight forward, which might cause discomfort and even pain to the wrist.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.